Parchment and rice paper are natural fibers used in the design of light diffusers for lamps and other lighting fixtures. The parchment and rice paper serve as a translucent medium for diffusing light from the light source, be it incandescent or fluorescent. Although parchment or rice paper provide an aesthetically pleasing effect, over time, the effect deteriorates due to embrittlement and discoloration. Furthermore, the delicate nature of parchment and rice paper make them susceptible to damage due to cleaning or other handling and moisture. Also, lamp shades made from parchment, rice paper, or other flammable materials must be spaced from the light source a distance sufficient to prevent combustion of the shade. Unfortunately, this spacing is not always compatible with the design and placement of the shade relative to the source of light.